Back in the Days
by Sarah Zimmer
Summary: Instead of being born in our time, every one of the Mew Mews and Dren were taken back to Little House on the Prairie days. Zoey is Laura, Renee is Mary, Kiki is Carrie, Corina is Nellie, and so on.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1888. We lived on a farm on the outskirts of Walnut Grove. At first I didn't think me and my sisters would like it, but slowly, we thought of this place as a second home. Us five live in a roomy house that our Pa built for us, along with a farm filled with horses and chickens. Right now, we're getting ready for school.

"Renee! Breakfast is ready! Hurry down from the loft, before your eggs get cold and the bread gets hard as a stone!" I yelled.

Ma was holding her right ear. "Zoey, you mustn't yell. I'm right next to you, and even if your sisters aren't, we live in a house where we can still hear each other if we just whisper. Although that isn't absolutely necessary." Ma lectured.

I bowed my head. "Yes ma'am."

My name is Zoey. I am the middle of three. My older sister is Renee, and my younger sister is Kiki.

Renee was now climbing down the ladder. "For goodness sake Zoey, you didn't have to yell. I bet that even the kids that are on their way to school heard you."

"Very funny. But I don't wanna talk about school. We're not even there yet, so I don't wanna hear anything about it." I declared.

Pa was took his pipe from his mouth. "Now half-pint, everyone needs an education. Otherwise, how do you expect to be able to read things like the names of stores or food from a menu?"

Ma got into the conversation. "Your father is right. Now finish your breakfast and head on down."

"Yes ma'am." I said in defeat but obeyed.

After we were done eating, me and Renee headed our way to the church/schoolhouse. Renee looked up from her English book and I jumped when we were almost past the Olesons' mercantile. That's when Corina came out with her brother.

"Well, well, if it isn't Zoey and Renee Ingalls. What are you doing in a civilized place like this dressed like that?" Corina sure didn't know how to hold her tongue.

"Go away Corina, cause if you don't, I'll lick that big lollipop of yours all over." I threatened.

She held her sucker farther away from me, terrified that I would actually do it. "Don't you dare Zoey Ingalls, or I'll get my mother to make you pay for it!"

"I'm not-" Renee lightly grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Zoey, she's not worth the air we breathe. Let's just go and play before the bell rings." Renee said, pulling us away.

"I'm tellin' ya, if Ma and Pa would just let me have one shot, I could nail her, and then you know she'd be sorry to mess with the Ingalls." I said gripping my free fist.

Renee closed her book and put down her lunch pail with mine on the school steps. "Yeah, I know. That's what frightens me. You know that if you got caught, you would be the one getting whipped and yelled at, not Corina."

"I bet it'd still be worth it though." I said still defiant as ever when it came to Corina and Mrs. Oleson.

We both went over to the swing, and Renee started to push me on it. "Even if Mrs. Oleson did hear Corina was starting a fight with you, you should know by now that she would still take her side, and try to get you in trouble."

I rolled my eyes, mad about the whole thing. "Yeah, you're right about that. I just wish I could-"

"Run away with me?" purred a slimy voice in my ear right before I was pushed right up into the air again.

Before me or my sister knew it, Renee was pushed aside, and now Dren, the town bad boy, was pushing me on the swing.

"Hey!" I cried. I jumped off the swing and once I got on my feet when I landed on the ground, I ran over to Renee's side. I gave a death glare towards Dren. "Dren Lockhart, don't you ever touch my sister or me. Say your sorry to my sister, before I get my fists out!"

He held his hands up in defense with a smile on his face. "Alright alright. No need to get so mad like you had a burr under your saddle." He walked over to us and then grabbed Renee's hand. He put it up to his lips and lightly kissed it, much to mine and Renee's disgust.

He looked up with an innocent look on his face and said, "I'm sorry. Any chance I could make it up to you pretty gals by taking you fishing after school?"

Renee pulled her hand away and wiped it on her dress. "Not ever. Now scat and stay away from us."

Ding dong. Ding dong. "All right children. Time for class to start. Hurry on in now."

Every one of us groaned in despair. Except Renee of course. She loved school. I don't know why though. It just seemed like it was against nature to like it. It was just pure talking torture to me.

Dren sighed and tried to put an arm around me. "Well, I guess we better head in. Let's go Zoey."

I threw his hand off me. "Don't put your dirty hands on me Dren, and I'm going in with my sister. Try putting your hand on me again, I'll call out my pa, and then you'll be sorry."


	2. Chapter 2:Don't listen

Alright, children. It's time for class to start. Everyone take their seats." Mrs. Wilder instructed.

As I was about to sit down, my arm was suddenly being jerked to another spot, more specificly, to the back row with Dren.

"Hey! Let me go Dren! I said let me go!" I demanded.

My other arm was being pulled by Renee now. "Get your hands off my sister this instant!"

Mrs. Wilder turned away from the blackboard and saw the three of us. One look, and you could tell that she wasn't pleased at what she was seeing. She pointed her ruler at us. "Dren Lockhart, remove your ahnds from Zoey Ingalls, or I'll be having a talk with your father after I walk you home."

Dren let go and put on an innocent act. "But ma'am, I was only wanting her to be my seat partner, because I need her to let me copy her notes onto my tablet. After all, I do need to pass that English test that's comin' up."

'What in the world is he thinking? He and everyone else knows that I'm not any good at English. He's such a lying sinner!' I thought.

Renee spoke up. "Mrs. Wilder, don't believe him. He only wants to bug Zoey, because he enjoys making her upset."

Mrs. Wilder was giving Dren suspicious and odd look at the same time. "Thank you, Renee, but I'm well aware that he is lying to me. Everyone knows that Zoey isn't doing that well in English, that includes you as well Dren." She pointed to a side of the room. "In the corner!"

"Tch." Dren turned around and headed for the door. "Like I'm going to listen to any teacher."

"You get back in here young man!" Mrs. Wilder ordered, but to no avail was someone like him going to listen.

When Mrs. Wilder was outside on the steps, I wished she hadn't left the room, because that's when Corina's snotty voice spoke. "Well well well, it looks like Zoey is Dren's girlfriend. That's something you should go around bragging about, because that's the only boy Zoey will ever get in her poor life."

I whipped my head around, and Renee was holding my shoulders. "No one asked you Corina Oleson! And I don't like him! Besides you, he is the rudest, most annoying person I've ever met! You and him are perfect for each other."

"You take that back! I come from royalty, and he comes from a cabin that looks like it was from a dump. I would never go anywhere with him." Corina flipped her black curls.

"Yeah! Never!" Her little brother, Sergio defended.

"Renee, what's royalty?" I whispered.

"She thinks of herself as a princess, and that makes, Sergio the prince, and Mr. and Mrs. Oleson the king and queen." Renee answered.

Zoey turned her head back to face the back of Corina's head. "One thing's for sure, if Mrs. Oleson is a queen, that would make her Snob royalty."

Now it was Corina's turn to whip her head around to face Zoey. "I'm telling my mother what you said! You're just jealous."

Mrs. Wilder came back in. She sighed. "It looks like someone will have to take Dren's homework to his house, so he won't fall behind. Would any of you be so kind enough to do it?"

Everyone was silent. Not a raise of hand, nothing.

Mrs. Wilder looked in our direction with a pleading look. "Renee, would you do this for me? Please?"

Renee really didn't want to go, but she couldn't say no to her with the pleading look she was giving us. "Yes Mrs. Wilder."

She smiled and clasped her hands together. "Thank you very much Renee."


	3. Chapter 3:Tutoring

"Of all the things in this doggone world, we have ta go to HIS house! It's not fair!" Zoey claimed.

"Aw, come on Zoey. I don't like him anymore than you do, but Mrs. Wilder really needed us to. Let's just get it over with and hope we can get out as soon as possible." Renee reasoned.

I sighed. I love my sister, and I know she's trying to make me feel better, but still, of all the nastiest people I know, it's Dren I can't stand. He's such a toad face to me and my sister. Yuck! I looked at Renee. "If he tries anything, WHAM!" I punched at the air in front of me. "I'll nail him with righty here."

We just got onto his property and we went up to the door. Renee knocked. And Dren answered. Why couldn't his pa?!

He gave that famous toothy grin of his. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Ingalls." Then his eyes looked at the papers held to Renee's chest. "Why'd you bring your homework over here?"

She forced the papers at him. "They're not mine. They're yours. It's all the homework assignments you haven't done this week."

"You've gotta be kidding. All this! It looks like it's a years' worth, not a weeks'!" He said.

I crossed my arms. "Well, if you hate it, then good. One good thing is that pile of papers will keep you busy for awhile and keep you away from me!"

He eyed me. "Yeah, well, who says I'm gonna end up doing it?"

"Cause if you don't, Dren Lockhart, you're going to be held back." Renee informed him.

"Tch. Like I care." Dren whispered.

I grabbed Renee's hand. "Come on, Renee, let's go. You said we'd get out of here as soon as possible."

She willingly came along. "You better do it." Renee called back.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXX XXXXX

"Mommy, look!" Carrie said. When Ma looked at her, Carrie had a beard made out of potatoes around her mouth.

Ma started wiping her face. "Oh Carrie, what did you do that to yourself for?"

Carrie pointed to herself. "I Santa!"

Pa laughed. "You sure are! Now all you need is a red hat and coat to go with it."

Ma gave a stern look towards Pa. "Charles, don't encourage her. Before you know it, she'll cover herself up in potatoes to look like the Easter bunny."

"Yeah!" Carrie was too happy for words.

We were having supper right now. And boy, did we have a feast tonight. I wonder what the special occasion was. We were eating ham, mashed potatoes, and a loaf of bread with milk. Ma just said that she felt like cooking a lot for today. Not that any of us are complaining.

Once we finished eating, Pa got up and whipped out his violin. It was party time. "You gals ready for some fun?" He started playing a square dance tune when we got outside.

"Heyooooooo!" Mr. Edwards came outta nowhere. "Are ya'll starting aa party without me? How could you Charles?" He playfully slugged Pa, careful not to drop his violin or bow.

Pa smiled. "Aw Edwards, you know I wouldn't dream of it. But what are you doing out here?"

Edwards pretended to look taken aback. But then got a smile on his face and got out a harmonica from his pocket. "By coincidence, I came by to see who's better at pleasing the youngins."

Suddenly, Pa and Mr. Edwards were at each others' throats with what they were playing, but they looked like they were having the times of there lives while doing it. We were clapping and dancing, and me and Renee kept swinging each other around laughing. It was the most fun we've had in what feels like a long time.

Mr. Edwards was soon out of breath, and had to give in to Pa. "I…I gotta say Charles (gasp gasp) you sure know how to fire up Turkey In A straw."

Then it was time to hit the hay. Renee went to sleep pretty easily, but it took me an awful long time to fall asleep, thinking if Dren would show up tomorrow or not.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX X

Before we went out the door for school, Pa called us. "Now wait a second girls. You can't go to school without a pencil for each, now can you."

I tried to argue. "But Pa, can't we just borrow a pencil from Mrs. Wilder for the day. She always has a spare to offer. And I don't want to see Corina BEFORE school starts up."

Pa handed us two pennies. "Now half-pint, you know you should treat others with kindness, even if they don't do the same." He walked us out the door. "Now run along, and don't be late."

I silently sighed. "Yes, sir."

Once we reached the mercantile, I could only hope that Corina was already at recess, and that Mrs. Oleson wasn't at the counter.

We walked in and went up to Mr. Oleson. He turned around and gave a kind smile once he saw us. "Well, hello girls, what can I do for you?"

"We'd like two pencils please." Renee requested. She handed over the two pennies.

"Very well, and you two are in luck. I just got a brand new shipment today." Mr. Oleson said. He was about to go get them when-

"Oh for heaven sake! You would think that people would be polite enough to pay their bill on time, but no!" Mrs. Oleson came charging in, and saw me and Renee.

Se turned her attention to us. "Oh, hello girls. What exactly do you want here?"

Mr. Oleson intervened. "Harriet, they are just here to buy a pencil for both of them." He went to the room and brought two out. "Here you are girls. Fresh from the factory." He tried handing them to us, but Mrs. Oleson stopped him right before they were in reach.

"Not yet Nels. I would like to say something first." Mrs. Oleson said.

Mr. Oleson looked like he knew where this was going. "Harriet….." he said in a monotone warning like voice.

She shushed him with her hand. She then turned back towards us and leaned on the counter. "My darling Corina was just telling me last night over supper about what was said yesterday."

Uh-oh. Here we go.

"Zoey Ingalls, if I ever hear you badmouth me or my family ever again, I'll see to it that your parents will not step one foot into this store, is that understood?" She threstened.

"But she-"

"Harriet, that is quite enough!" Mrs. Oleson faced her husband and looked completely offended. "I am sure what our daughter told us is completely different from what really happened. You know she isn't always telling the truth whenever it comes to others that are around her." He stated.

"Nels! I can't believe you would doubt the word of your own daughter-"

"All I am saying is that it isn't always the other persons' fault for Corina being upset." Mr. Oleson handed over the pencils. "Alright girls, now head on out and have a good day at school."

We did as he said, when we heard Mrs. Oleson say "Well, I never!".

I couldn't help but smile all the way to the schoolhouse.

Renee turned her head towards me and almost smiled as well. "Zoey, we shouldn't be happy that Mr. and Mrs. Oleson are fighting."

I answered back, "I'm not, I'm just glad he took our side right in front of us."

Now Renee was smiling. "Yeah, I guess that's something to be smiling about."

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXX XXX

School was about to end when Mrs. Wilder suddenly called nboth us to stay. When every other kid left, Mrs. Wilder asked us up to her desk. She folded her hands. "As you both know, Dren wasn't here today. If this keeps up, he'll never get any better at the basics."

Neither of us knew where she was going with this.

"The reason I kept you two back was because I know you both are very good at spelling. And Dren isn't." She kept beating around the bush, but now we know where where she was going with this.

"And I need one of you two to go through the trouble of tutoring Dren in that subject, if you'd please." She finally finished.

There was no way. "N-

"I'll do it Ma'am."

I couldn't believe my ears. Renee, my own sister, volunteered. To tutor Dren! What in the world?

Mrs. Wilder was obviously more than happy to hear it. "Thank you Renee. It will be such a great help if you could."

While walking home, I kept pestering her. "Why would you want to go near Dren trying to teach him something other than a good whack to the head?! Are you mad?"

"Zoey, I knew you sure as heck didn't wanna do it, so I took it for your sake. You should be grateful." Renee responded.

I couldn't smile again for the day. I know my sister has my back and I should be thanking her instead of yelling at her. She really is a great sister to have.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. Thanks Renee."


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for breakfast. Me and Renee had to go get some eggs from the coop. But ever since we both woke up, Renee has been acting awful weird.

She keeps putting her hand to her head, and looks like she's about to throw up. She says she's fine, but I don't know if I believe her. I bet she's just saying she's not sick just so she can go to school. What kid in their right mind would do that?

As we were gathering eggs, I put my hand on her shoulder just as we put a few each into our baskets. "Hey, come on Renee. Tell me what's wrong? Are ya sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine Zoey. Just a headache is all." She replied, trying to sound reassuringly.

"You know missin' one day of school isn't gonna kill you, right?" I said back.

"Zoey, I said it's nothing. And besides, don't you remember that after school, I have to go tutor Dren. I promised I would." She said.

I kicked my foot in the dirt. "I can't believe you'd risk going to school with the way you're feelin' just for him." I scoffed.

Renee rolled her eyes.

We opened the door to our house and set the eggs on the stove next to Ma. "Thank you girls." She looked like she wanted to say more after taking a glance at me and Renee. Ma lifted Renee's chin up to get a better look.

"Renee, are you all right?" She put a hand to Renee's head. "Oh my goodness, you're burning up."

"Ma, I'm fine. It's warm out today, it's probably just that." Renee talked back.

Ma shook her head. "Young lady, you have a fever. Why just look at you. You are sweating, and your entire face is red." She pushed Renee to the loft. "Now go on up back to bed. You're staying home."

Renee tried to protest. "But Ma, I have to tutor someone today."

"I'm sure someone else can do it. And besides, I'm sure that whoever you had to teach today wouldn't like to get sick." Ma was firm, and there were no arguments when she stood her ground, especially when it came to us.

Renee felt defeated, but in a way also relieved. "Yes, ma'am." With that, she went upstairs and back to bed.

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

School went by really fast today. At lunchtime, while everyone else was outside, I went up to Mrs. Wilder, and told her that Renee was sick today.

"Oh dear, now who am I going to find to replace Renee for today?" Then Mrs. Wilder looked at me. I had a gross feeling in my gut.

She came closer with a hopeful, but serious look on her face. "Zoey, since you also have good marks when it comes to spelling as well, would you please take your sisters' place until she gets better?"

On the outside, I tried to not look like the world just ended, but on the inside was a completely different story. "Uh, well, I , uh…."

Mrs. Wilder looked like she was about to plead. "Please Zoey. This would be such a great help to me. I would go over there myself, but I have guests arriving at my house right after school. I would be very grateful if you would."

I felt like I had no choice. I really didn't like having to do it, but what else was there to do? I sighed. "Alright, I guess so."

Mrs. Wilder smiled. "Thank you Zoey. This is a great help."

I turned my back and went outside with my lunch pail. I sat down on the big log and began to eat my ham sandwich. 'From right about now, this day is going to dredge on and on. Yippee…..'

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"Zoey! Well, this must be my lucky day. But where's your sister? I thought she was supposed to teach me something today." Dren asked.

I had a sour look on my face once I saw his ugly mug. I sighed. "My sister got a fever, so I have to her dirty work instead."

He pretended to look hurt. "Aw, come on now. I'm a good guy. How can you not think I'm a great guy?"

"Because you're a jerk, and annoying just like Corina." When it comes to him, I can be blunt and honest.

"Hey, that's going a little too far, don't ya think? I'm not some stuck up rich brat like her, and definitely not her mom." He said with a smirk.

"For once, we agree on something. We both hate Corina." I smiled. "Now come on. I have to help you with your spelling. There's gonna be a quiz soon, and you need ta pass."

Dren put a hand through his hair. "Ugh. Can't we just skip it, and do something that's actually fun?"

"Just sit down, it'll be over before you know it. I didn't have to come here and do this."

He pulled up a chair and scooted right next to me. "I'm glad you did."

I was blushing just a little bit with how close he was. I then opened up the spelling book and said, "Let's get started."

I stayed at his house for about two hours before I decided to head home. When we were done for the day, he was able to spell a few difficult words, so that showed that he had gotten somewhat better. It least I didn't completely waste my time.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXX XXXX

Within a few days, Renee's fever got better. It was all thanks to every cup of soup Ma made her. And you wanna know something? What Renee was worried about the most was missing out on the big history test and spelling quiz. Can you believe she and I are related?

We were at the school waiting for it to be opened. We were on the teeter totter. "I hope that every paper goes flying out of school."

"Why?" Renee asked.

I gave a big grin. "Because…then we wouldn't have to worry about no stupid tests."

My sister rolled her eyes and gave a small smile trying not to laugh. "Zoey, we would have to take sometime, even if we didn't have to today."

"It's just too bad we don't own a big fan that I could have brought. I could of used that." I said wistfully.

"I think the only ones who do have one are the Olesons."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Alright, class. Time to come in." The teacher called out as she rang the bell.

Dren came today. I'm glad he did, because if he hadn't, then that means I went over to his house for nothing. He's lucky. We took our test and spelling quiz.

The next day, we got them back, and like I knew, I didn't do so grat on history. If Ma and Pa find out, I know I'll be in trouble. But on my spelling quiz, I got a B, and Renee got an A. As for Dren, He got a C. That was a letter grade up from what he usually got.

He ran up to me and Renee when school ended and put his arm around me. "Looks like I got a really good teach. I got a better grade."

I took his arm off me. "That's good. But stop touching me!"


	5. Chapter 5:Three legged and cherry pies

Just a few weeks ago was the spelling quiz. Now it's the start of summer, June. Me and even my sister, were so happy to finally get a break from school. And the best part of it is what we were about to hear in town.

Mrs. Oleson rang a bell over and over again in front of the mercantile to get everyone's attention. And as if her voice wasn't annoying enough, she also had a bullhorn with her.

As she spoke into it, much to Mr. Oleson's and everyone else who I thought was about to get a headache, this is what we sort of understood: "People of Walnut Grove! Come one, come all to this years' fun and eventful country party! Sponsored by yours truly, the Olesons'! Especially me, Harriet Oleson!"

Since we were all looking forward to the country party, we couldn't help but clap. There's always games, food, contests and all of us having a good time. None of us could wait until it came.

"Now-now as you all should know, The Olesons' mercantile has decided to help raise money for an animal shelter in Winoka. So each game will very from ten to fifteen cents to help take care of the poor creatures who are unfortunate enough to stay in such a place. We hope everybody comes and support the cause that we have generously taken up." Mrs. Oleson's voice was a mix of snobby and fake sickly sweet.

But even so, even I ended up clapping. Who doesn't want to help out kids without a home or animals stuck in a shelter?

"Boo!" Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Ahh!" I mildly screamed, but covered my mouth, so know one would hear. I turned around, and of course, there was Dren.

I pushed him to the ground. "What's the matter with you? Can't you just leave me alone for one day?"

He got up and patted himself down. "I could, but it'd be just too hard for me."

I silently growled as I turned away.

He put his arm around me, and started slightly pulling on my cheek. "Awww, is someone angry at me? Come on, Zoey, don't be like that." I swear, I thought he was putting on a baby voice.

"Uggghhhh!" This time, I'm sure everyone heard me, even over Mrs. Olesons' voice. I swatted his arm away and pushed him to the ground again. "Leave me alone!"

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX XXXX

Right now, I was in the barn tending to the horses with my sister. "Why can't he just stay away from me? Why does he only pick on me?"

Renee stabbed her pitch fork into the hay. "I think he's just a got a huge crush on you, Zoey. I mean, he's always around you, and it always looks like he flirts with ya."

I stabbed my pitch fork into the ground. "Yuck! No way! He only does it to bg me. And even if he did like me, I don't like him! He's just a big ol' jerk!"

Renee shrugged, then she tried to make her upset sister smile with a joke. "Hey, it's just too bad we can't call the police on him. Maybe then he couldn't get to you."

I smiled. "Yeah, or maybe get a guard dog, and sick him on Dren."

"Or-or get yourself a bodyguard and watch him make Dren suffer." Renee said, trying not to laugh.

Haha, yeah. If Pa or Ma heard what we were saying, we'd be in trouble, cause' they'd tell us that it's not good to wish that sort of stuff on people, cause' it's not Christian-like." I said, sort of sadly.

"Yeah, guess we better cut it out, before they do hear us." They were about finished and put away the pitch forks and headed into the house.

Before they wnet in, Renee said, "But you know, Pa doesn't know who dren is. If he saw what he was really like when he comes near you, Pa would whip him good."

"That's for sure." I opened the door.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX X

A week had passed, and now it was the day of the town party. All of us were wearing our best clothes, and we were now in the center of Walnut Grove.

We were all in a contest. Ma was going to enter her pie. Pa was going to arm wrestle for the winning cup. Renee was going to enter a sketch she had been working on for the past week into an art contest. I was going to double dutch and do the three legged race.

"All right, girls. Let's all meet back here at around noon to have lunch. Go have fun and do your very best in whatever you entered." Ma said.

"Yes, Ma." We both said.

We all went our separate ways, but before Renee could, I grabbed her sleeve, and she looked at me. "Do you think you could be my partner for the three legged race?"

"If they announce the winner for the art contest in time, then sure." Renee said.

"Ok, thanks Renee." I let her go and went to where the double dutch was. Once there, I saw Corina, so that must mean she entered too.

She saw me, and remarked, "If you're here, then don't expect to win. I'm the best when it comes to double dutch. There's no way you're going to beat me."

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Corina. You haven't won yet, so we won't know until it ends." I reminded her.

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"And the winner is….Zoey Ingalls!"

Corina, who had tripped, and was still on the ground, pounded her fist into the dirt. "No!"

I did several more jumps than Corina did, and while Corina was doing hers, her foot got snagged into one of the ropes, and she ended up falling on her stomach. Too bad for her.

The three legged race was going to start in half an hour. Since I've got some time to kill, I'll go see how everyone else is doing. The closest was Pa. When he was in view, he was arm wrestling with another opponent. Pa's arm then struck the other guy's arm down. "Yet again, Chalres Ingalls is the winner! Next!"

I smiled. 'My Pa is the strongest there is. I'm sure he'll get the trophy.'

I then went over to see Ma. And what do you know, Mrs. Oleson was right next to her with HER pie. As I got closer, I heard at least some of the conversation that was going on between them.

"Well, you know, Mrs. Ingalls. My pie is sure to win this year. The recipe I've used has been handed down for generations. It's like a valuable hand-me-down heirloom. The best pie in town!" Mrs. Oleson was yet again, being her annoying self.

Ma looked content on the outside, but on the inside, I bet she just wanted to rip her hair out of her skull. I could even tell she was agitated with me hearing it in her voice. "Yes, I'm sure it is Mrs. Oleson. But I think it's for the judge to decide. I hope for the both of us."

I hated to leave Ma alone with someone as annoying as Mrs. Oleson, but I had to go find Renee. It was only ten minutes until the race.

I ran over to the school/church house where the art contest was being held, and went inside to see if the judging was done.

Once inside, I saw Renee next to her sketch, along her, was a judge eyeing it. 'Hopefully, he thinks my sisters' is the best.'

I went over to her after the judge left. "Renee, it's almost time. E have to get going, or we'll miss the start-off."

"I'm really sorry Zoey, but I can't yet. The judge hasn't made a decision yet. I have to wait here until he does." Renee replied.

"But who am I going to find to be in the race?"

"What about me?"

I turned around and saw Dren.

My face turned sour. "What about you?"

"Aw, come on Zoey. For over three years, I've won the three leged race. Besides, it's not like you have any choice if you want to be in the race." Dren smirked.

I growled in frustration. 'This is so unfair! I know Ma told me that God has a sense of humor, but this is cruel!'

I looked at Renee. She kept shaking her head to not do it. I then turned back to Dren, and sighed in defeat. He was right. What choice did I have? I looked at him and grabbed his wrist. "Fine. Let's just hurry. Only a few minutes left before they start!"

We ran and ran until we got there. Once we stopped, I noticed that Dren looked a little paler than usual. I grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

He gave me a reassuring smile. "Yeah, fine. Now let's just get win this already."

We were given a rope and Dren tied it around our ankles. We hobbled toward the starting line. "On your mark, get set…..GO!" There was a BANG!

Everyone was hobbling as fast as they could, including us. We kept picking up speed every few seconds. We got closer and closer to being the ones in front. I'm just glad that I could barely keep up without tripping over.

Now Dren was going a little too fast. "Hey wai-" I tripped, and so did he. But at least when we did, we had crossed the finish line.

"And the winners are Zoey Ingalls and Dren Lockhart!"

I pumped my fist in the air. "Yes! We did it! Thanks Dren."

I thought he was going to tackle me into a hug, but when I looked at him, he looked like he was going to lose his lunch. As if by instinct, I quickly untied the rope, and without hesitation, he went to the nearest trash can, and heaved.

I went by him, and patted his back. "I thought you said you were okay."

Once he stopped puking, he got his head out of the trash, and looked at me, the color almost returning to his face. He wiped his mouth. "Truth is before I agreed to be your partner, I just came back from a pie eating contest." He then pointed to himself. "And guess who the winner was!" He pulled out a blue ribbon from his pocket. "Ten cherry pies will do that to a person, I guess. And falling on my stomach at the end really didn't help my case."

"You dummy. Then why did you say you wanted to be in this thing?" I asked.

"One, because I've always wanted to be tied to you. Two, I knew you really wanted to be in it. And three, your sister couldn't do it." He pointed out.

I hit him on the head. "I could have done without the first reason."

He rubbed the top of his head and smiled at me. "Had to say it. Too good an opportunity not to."

I rolled my eyes and smiled back. Okay, okay, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.


	6. Chapter 6:Suspicious

The country party was great. Ma won a blue ribbon for best whatever she made. Renee got second place in her art thing. She wasn't too happy that someone else got first, but to me, second is still really good in my book. And as for me, I felt great, mainly because I beat Corina, and won the three legged race, even if my partner was Dren. I was starting to think that maybe he wasn't so bad.

The day after the festival was Saturday, but Monday came pretty fast, much to my dismay. And as usual, same old, same old. Except that Dren decided to come back to school, at least for today. And what's on his neck?

I squinted my eyes to try to get a better look, but as I kept scooting loser and closer off my seat, I hit my chin on the desk across from mine. "Ow!"

Mrs. Wilder turned her attention on me from writing a math problem on the blackboard. "Zoey, what on earth are you doing?"

I rubbed my chin and winced in pain. "Sorry, ma'am. I thought I saw a huge bug on the floor. Guess not."

She started to look stern. "Zoey, you must focus your attention on this problem. It will do you a lot of good since math is a necessity in life."

'When it comes to school, why do "necessities" need to be so boring?' I thought. But out of my mouth, I just replied, "Yes, ma'am."

I looked to where Dren was after Mrs. Wilder turned around, and saw he was trying not to smile. It looked like he was trying really hard too.

Recess came and as I was about to eat my lunch, Dren came up and sat next to me on the fallen tree. "If you just wanted to sit next to me in class, you shouldn't be embarrassed to ask, even though I completely understand why you would be." He smirked.

I bopped him on the head. "You toad. I was just trying to see what was on your neck, that's all." I peered at the back trying to get a good look.

He put a hand to the back of his neck, but I could tell it was some kind of bruise. "What happened? Someone grab you by the neck in a fight or something?"

"It's nothing. Just some guy picking a fight with me, like you said. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." He lightly yanked on my one braid.

I narrowed my eyes. "When are you gonna stop getting into fights? One day, if it hasn't already happened, someone is gonna pummel you straight into the dirt, you doofus!"

He ruffled my hair and grinned. "Ha! Like that'll ever happen! I dare any one o f these chickens in Walnut Grove to try!"

I pointed my finger in his face. "I bet my Pa, or Mr. Edwards, or could take you on!"

"Let em' try. I'm not a weakling you know."

I sighed. He's stubborn and dumb. My Pa is the greatest. He'd never let someone as old as Dren take him down.

Dren jumped to his feet. "I'd like to stay longer and brwathe in your strawberry smell, but I gotta go home and help with the cows." He ruffled my hair again, and this time I noticed another mark on his arm.

I grabbed his arm before he could pull it away, and looked at it. "How many bruises do you have?"

He pulled his arm out of my grip. "It's none of your business. They'll go away soon enough." He turned and waved his hand before he ran off home. "See ya tomorrow."


End file.
